Manisfestations
by jusdepomme
Summary: Sakura est une activiste dans l'âme. Elle fera tout en oeuvre pour que les dirigeants de la Li's Wear cessent l'exploitations des enfants dans leurs usines.
1. La manif

Bon, encore une fois, me revoici avec un nouveau fanfic. Je ne délaisse toujours pas L'important c'est d'aimer. La preuve, je devrais mettre la suite d'ici vendredi (je l'espère!) C'est juste que j'ai trop d'idées et pas assez de temps pour tout écrire. Je suis aussi à l'écriture de 2 ou 3 oneshot. Ça commence à me gruger pas mal de temps!

Dédicace: _Voici un fanfic que je dédis à tous les manifestants à travers le monde! Parce qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose qui n'aura pas de bon sens dans le monde, il y aura toujours des manifestants pour démontrer leurs opinions!_

_

* * *

_

L'atmosphère était fébrile dans la salle. Les pancartes s'empilaient rapidement dans un coin. On pouvait y lire plusieurs slogans contre la Li's wear, une compagnie qui exploitait des enfants dans les pays pauvres. Une jeune femme donnait des conseils à tout le monde et veillait au bon fonctionnement des préparations.

Elle avait deux longues nattes couleurs miel. Ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude, étincelaient. Elle portait un veston avec des coccinelles et des feuilles qu'elle avait elle-même peint, des vieux jeans où elle avait brodé des fleurs, un foulard noué à la taille et deux espadrilles différentes. Sa sacoche était faite en gazon artificiel et de multiples macarons l'ornaient. ( Bref, elle me ressemble un peu ' )

C'était elle qui avait organisé la manifestation. Un garçon s'approcha d'elle. Il avait des rasta noirs, des lunettes qui cachait ses grands yeux bleus et un sourire qui faisait craquer plus d'une fille. Il portait une chemise et des bermudas, comme à son habitude.

**Eriol** : Sakura, nous allons y aller bientôt.

**Sakura** : Parfait! Tout est prêt. Tomoyo est déjà là-bas pour filmer et prendre des photos.

Le mot se propagea parmi les personnes et elles se dirigèrent vers l'autobus avec le matériel nécessaire. Dans l'autobus, Sakura prit le temps de parler à tout le monde.

**Sakura** : Premièrement, je tiens à vous remercier d'être venu. C'est très important pour notre cause qu'il y ait plusieurs personnes à nos côtés. Ensuite, après mes messages, je vais prendre le nom et le numéro de téléphone de la personne à rejoindre en cas d'urgence. Eriol passe présentement un petit papier. Sur celui-ci, vous avez le numéro de cellulaire de Tomoyo. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésiter pas à l'appeler. Je vais laisser la parole à Eriol pour la suite.

Le jeune homme regarda Sakura et lui sourit.

**Eriol** : En cas de blessure, dirigez-vous vers le stand des secouristes. Si l'escouade anti-émeute se présente et lâche des bombes lacrymogènes, couvrez vous le visage et dirigez-vous vers un endroit sans fumée. Si c'est du poivre de cayenne dans les yeux, dirigez-vous vers les secouristes et évitez de les frotter. L'important c'est de rester calme. Si les policiers vous demandes de vous identifier, demandez leur d'abord si vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Ensuite, ne dites que votre nom, votre adresse complète et votre date de naissance. Ne dites rien d'autres même si vous êtes innocents. La mère de Tomoyo est avocate et pourra vous aider.

Sakura vit la peur s'installer sur plusieurs visage. Pour nombre d'entre eux, c'était leur première manifestation et ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle prît la parole pour les calmer un peu.

**Sakura** : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce ne sont que de simples informations au cas où. Il arrive qu'avec la tension, les policiers fassent des arrestations inutiles. Cependant, nous avons invité nos troupes à la non-violence. Si vous voyez des personnes faire des actes violents, s'il vous plaît, n'embarquez pas avec eux et éloignez vous. Finalement, le plus important, n'oubliez pas de vous amuser!

Tout le monde applaudi et l'autobus décolla. En trajet, Sakura et Eriol s'affairaient à trouver des slogans à crier lors de la manif. Soudain Sakura soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Eriol compris tout de suite ce qui tracassait Sakura.

**Eriol** : Tu sais, je crois qu'ils vont bien.

**Sakura** : Je l'espère. Des fois, je me demande si c'est vraiment la bonne chose à faire. Tu sais, depuis que Takashi et les autres se sont fait tabasser par les policiers et arrêter, j'ai toujours peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à mes amis.

**Eriol** : Ne t'en fait pas pour nous, on sait ce qu'on fait. J'avoue que c'est toujours un peu stressant, mais il ne faut pas trop s'en faire. Pense à tous ces enfants qui travaillent pour cette compagnie.

**Sakura** : Oui je sais. C'est vraiment trop horrible. Et puis, tu sais bien que je serais incapable de rester là à rien faire!

**Eriol** : Je le sais bien ma chère amie avec un trop grand cœur!

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux un peu. Lorsque l'autobus arriva, il y avait déjà au moins 5000 personnes. Elle débarqua de l'autobus et donna des pancartes à ceux qui en voulaient. Un autre garçons s'approcha. Il avait les cheveux noir long et légèrement bouclés.

**Sakura** : Takashi!

Elle s'élança dans ses bras. Sur le moment, Takashi fût un peu surpris de l'excès de joie de Sakura. Eriol souriait à la vue de cette scène. Il était heureux que son ami soit revenu sain et sauf.

**Takashi** : Je suis tellement content de te revoir!

**Sakura** : J'étais sûre que tu ne ressortirais pas de si peu.

**Takashi** : Je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur d'y rester longtemps, mais la mère de Tomoyo est une vraie experte!

Ils se joignirent à la manifestation à leur tour. Eriol avait apporté son tam-tam et jouait des beats entraînants. Le monde dansait et chantait en brandissant bien haut leurs pancartes. Sakura s'empara du haut-parleur.

**Sakura** : Le peuple, uni, jamais ne sera vaincu! (Désolé pour l'originalité... )

Les autres manifestants reprirent le slogan en cœur. Elle et ses amis s'époumonaient afin de bien faire entendre leur points de vues. Eriol pris à son tour le haut-parleur pour partir un autre cris de guerre.

**Eriol** : Li! Salaud! Le peuple aura ta peau! Le jour venu, tu seras dans rue et on te bottera le cul!

La foule répétait encore une fois ce qu'Eriol disait. À la fenêtre, quelqu'un regardait la manifestation.

**Yelan** : Gardes! Faites partir ces nuisances d'en face de ma corporation le plus vite possible.

Le garde fît une brève révérence à Mme. Li et il parti chercher des renforts.

Sakura sentit son téléphone vibrer.

**Tomoyo** : Sakura, les gardes de sécurité s'en viennent et je crois qu'ils sont là pour tabasser les gens et non pour faire un périmètre de sécurité.

**Sakura** : D'accord, j'avertis mon monde, mais je crois que je vais rester un peu ici.

Le message se propageât. Ceux qui avaient plus peur partirent se réfugier et les autres se tenaient prêt à une attaque éventuelle. Les gardes arrivaient par dizaine. Les manifestants ne faisaient maintenant plus un bruit, voulant tester les gardes. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Aucun des deux clans ne bougeaient et à peine ils respiraient. La tension montait en eux. Takashi n'en pu plus de cette tension et s'empara du haut-parleur et cria bien fort.

**Takashi** : À QUI LA RUE!

Les manifestants connaissaient déjà tous la réponse à ce cris se fit entendre le plus fort qu'ils purent.

**Manifestants** : À NOUS LA RUE!

Les gardes s'enragèrent et rentrèrent dans le tas. Ils tabassaient tous ceux qui étaient à leur vue.

Tomoyo qui était en haut d'un building vît toute la scène se dérouler. Elle commença à avoir peur pour ses amis. S'il fallait qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Elle appela sa mère.

**Tomoyo** : Maman, les gardes de la Li's wear tabassent présentement les manifestants sans raison. J'ai des preuves vidéo qu'il n'y avait aucune violence!

**Sonomi** : Parfait. Si tes amis ont quoi que ce soit, je me ferais un plaisir de les poursuivre, les salauds!

Tomoyo raccrocha un peu rassurée. Depuis toujours, sa mère l'avait encouragée à dire ses opinions. Lorsque sa fille commença à devenir de plus en plus activiste, elle se spécialisa dans les droits pour les manifestants. C'était toujours un plaisir pour elle d'aider les amis de sa fille.

La panique commença à gagner les manifestants qui se faisaient battre par les gardes. Eriol tomba par terre et il commença à se faire piétiner. Sakura vint pour l'aider mais un garde l'en empêcha et lui donna des coups de matraques. Elle se leva péniblement et aida Eriol par la même occasion. Ils se sauvèrent en courant, se réfugiant dans un endroit qu'il jugeait sécuritaire.

**Sakura** : Ouf, on l'a échappé bel. Je sens que je vais avoir des bleus pendant un bout encore.

**Eriol** : Je crois que j'ai quelque chose au bras.

Sakura le regarda. Son bras était bleu et très enflé. Il devait se l'avoir cassé. Elle prît un bâton qui traînait par terre et dénoua son foulard. Elle fît une attelle à Eriol en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal.

Du haut de sa fenêtre, le nouveau leader du clan Li regardait le déroulement de la manifestation. Il soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel

**Syaoran** : _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore ces hippies à chialer. Fallait bien sûr que ça arrive mon premier jour. Une chance que les gardes s'occupent d'eux!_

Il retourna à son travail, blasé.

Lorsque tout c'était calmé, la troupe de Sakura se retrouva à l'autobus. Elle fît le décompte et tous y était. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne de blesser sauf Eriol. Takashi avait bien eu un œil au beurre noir, mais c'était tout.

**Sakura** : Je m'excuse du désagrément. Je ne pensait pas que ces gardes allaient nous attaquer comme ça.

Tomoyo arriva en courant avec tout son matériel.

**Tomoyo** : J'ai une bonne nouvelle. J'ai parlé avec ma mère et elle va intenter une poursuite contre la Li's wear parce qu'ils nous ont attaqué sans raison. J'ai des preuves vidéo et aussi, si quelques uns d'entre vous voudraient témoigner, ça serait parfait.

Elle s'assit à côté de Sakura. Celle-ci lui sourit en voyant tous les efforts que sa meilleure amie avait fournie pour les aider. Tomoyo remarqua le bras d'Eriol et se dirigeât immédiatement vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien. Takashi et Sakura s'échangèrent un regard. Tomoyo et Eriol ferait vraiment un couple super.


	2. Entente à l'amiable

Me voici avec la suite de mon fic! J'espère que vous allez aimer!

**Petitraziel **: Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi.

**Electranab** : Voici la suite et je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît!

**Sinkha** : Merci. Justement, l'idée de cette fic m'est venue après la manifestation à Sherbrooke. J'ai pas pu aller à celle de Montréal parce que la grève à pas passer dans mon cégep, mais je supporte à 100 la cause! Et pour la cause de la manif, il fallait que je trouve une raison plus universelle et surtout, qui s'apprêtais bien avec mes idées.

* * *

Sonomi fit une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de la direction de la Li's wear. Derrière elle, courait une secrétaire qui lui criait qu'elle ne pouvait pas entré dans ce bureau.

Sonomi s'installa en face du bureau de Mme Li et déposa son attaché-case. Yelan la regarda puis fit un signe à sa secrétaire de partir. Elle défia du regard la femme en complet rouge devant elle. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

**Yelan** : Que puis-je faire pour vous, madame?

**Sonomi** : Daidouji. Maître Daidouji. Je suis ici suite à des plaintes de manifestants.

Yelan leva un sourcil agacée. Décidément, ils n'avaient pas dit leur derniers mots.

**Sonomi** : Suite à de la brutalité de la part de vos gardes, certains jeunes ont été blessé.

**Yelan** : Ce sont eux qui avaient commencé. Mes gardes n'étaient là que pour protéger les lieux.

**Sonomi** : Et bien, c'est là que vous faites erreur. J'ai des preuves vidéo comme quoi ces jeunes manifestaient pacifiquement jusqu'à l'attaque de vos gardiens de sécurité.

Yelan leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ces jeunes l'agaçaient de plus en plus.

**Yelan** : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

**Sonomi** : Je suis venue prendre un entente avec vous afin de régler cette affaire.

**Yelan** : Nous ne négocions pas avec ce genre de personne. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Sonomi se leva, tâchant de cacher sa rage. Cette femme faisait vraiment tout pour être la plus détestable possible.

**Sonomi** : Très bien. Mais je serais obligée de vous intenter un procès. Vous savez que cela peut entacher votre compagnie. Déjà qu'elle n'a plus une très bonne image.

Yelan fut piquée au vif par la dernière réplique de cette avocate.

**Yelan** : Je crois qu'on s'est mal comprise Maître Daidouji. Veillez vous asseoir afin que l'on puisse discuter.

**Sonomi** : Voici l'entente, lors de manifestation futures, vous ne devrez en aucun cas faire appel à vos gardes de sécurité. De plus, vous renoncerez à toutes poursuites de manifestants, quel qu'en soit les raisons. Finalement, vous verserez une indemnité compensatoire aux personnes qui ont été blessée.

Yelan serra les dents. Elle accepta à contrecœur. Elle devait faire tout en son possible pour redorer l'image de sa compagnie. Elle signa les contrats d'ententes que Sonomi avait apporté. Sonomi se leva et serra la main de Mme Li.

**Sonomi** : Ce fût un plaisir de négocier avec vous. Passer une bonne semaine.

**Yelan** : Oui c'est ça.

Sonomi sorti avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Syaoran entra dans le bureau de sa mère.

**Syaoran** : Qui était cette femme?

**Yelan** : Rien de bien important. Nous avions juste de petites choses à régler. Bon, si nous retournions à ta formation, jeune homme.

Syaoran soupira sachant très bien qu'il devrait assister toute la journée à des réunions toutes aussi ennuyantes les unes que les autres.

Chez Sakura

Sakura préparait le déjeuner. Toya était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre. Il sortait très rarement depuis qu'il était revenu de la Philippine. Son sommeil était agité et il ne voulait plus dormir. Sakura aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire.

Elle apporta un plateau-repas à la chambre de son frère. Elle frappa à la porte, mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir.

**Sakura** : Toya, s'il te plaît, vient m'ouvrir la porte.

Toujours pas de réponse. Sakura commença à s'impatienter.

**Sakura** : Toya, tu dois manger. Sors un peu de ta chambre, ça va te faire du bien.

Toya se leva finalement de son lit et ouvrit la porte à sa petite sœur. Sakura eu un frisson en entrant dans la chambre de son grand frère. Il devenait de plus en plus méconnaissable. Les rideaux étaient tirés et l'odeur du renfermé vint lui chatouiller les narines. Sakura eu un pincement au cœur en voyant son frère dans un tel état.

Ses joues étaient creuses et il avait d'énormes cernes en dessous des yeux. Il était pâle et maigre. Après avoir ouvrit la porte, il retourna s'étendre dans son lit. Sakura déposa le plateau sur un bureau et alla trouver son frère.

Elle caressa les cheveux de son grand frère pour le réconforter. Il la regarda. Son regard avait perdu toute vitalité. Il n'était plus l'ombre de lui-même.

**Sakura** : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Toya. Tu es vraiment mal en point et ça me fait de la peine de te voir comme ça.

Toya ne répondit pas. Sakura le regarda avec des yeux tristes et se leva pour le laisser un peu seule.

**Toya** : Attend. Reste.

Sakura regarda son grand frère. Elle retourna s'asseoir auprès de lui et continua de lui jouer dans les cheveux. Il ne parlait toujours pas. Le silence était lourd. Sakura engagea la conversation pour changer l'ambiance. Elle savait que Toya ne parlerait pas, même elle trouvait ce silence vraiment étouffant.

**Sakura** : Maman me jouait toujours dans les cheveux pour me réconforter quand ça n'allait pas bien. Ça m'a toujours fait un bien fou.

Les yeux de Toya avaient changé. Ils s'embuaient maintenant de larmes. Sakura ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son frère pleurer. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

**Sakura** : Tu sais, hier nous somme allés manifester en face de la Li's wear. Mais ils ont envoyé leur chiens de gardes. Ils ne veulent sûrement pas que le publique sache qu'ils exploitent des enfants. Et ils le cachent plutôt bien. Si ça n'aurait pas été de toi, jamais je ne l'aurais sût.

Toya retourna la tête aux paroles de Sakura. Il fixa le mur.

Flash back

**Yelan** : Bon matin M. Kinomoto. Étant donné que vous êtes un bon employé, j'ai pensé à vous donner un nouveau poste, spécialement pour vous. Vous allez faire le tour de mes usines de sous-traitance voir si tout se passe bien.

**Yelan** : Je sais bien qu'on emploi des enfants! Vous m'appelez juste pour me dire ça! Retourner à votre travaille. Je vous ai demander de faire le tour de mes usines pour voir s'ils ne payaient pas trop cher la main d'œuvre!

**Yelan** : Démissionnez si vous voulez M. Kinomoto, mais soyez assuré d'une chose. Personne ne vous prendra aux sérieux lorsque vous direz que ma compagnie exploite des enfants.

Fin du flash back

Toya se souvenait des paroles de Yelan comme si c'était hier. Il serra les dents essayant de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient toujours aux yeux. Sakura aperçut la détresse de son frère.

**Sakura** : Toya! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Parle non de Dieu!

Il regarda sa sœur et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Il allait enfin dire ce qu'il avait sur la conscience depuis tout ce temps.

**Toya** : Ça aurait pût être toi… tous ces jeunes que je n'ai pas pu aidé, ça aurait pût être toi.

Toya serra sa sœur dans ses bras, laissant échapper quelques larmes malgré son effort pour les retenir.

**Toya** : Tous ces enfants, mourant de faim et devant travailler plusieurs heures par jours. Tout ça pour avoir à peine assez d'argent pour se nourrir pour une journée. J'ai voulu les aider, mais… mais c'est trop dure de les voir comme ça.

Toya laissa échapper un sanglot. Sakura continua à lui jouer dans les cheveux. Il serra son étreinte.

**Toya** : De si petits êtres derrières des machines immenses. Et le gardien qui fouettait les jeunes qui ne travaillaient pas assez vite. J'ai voulu m'interposer, mais il m'a écarté. Certains d'entre eux étaient si malades. Je n'ai pas pus leur venir en aide.

**Sakura** : Shhhh. Toya. Tu n'aurais rien pus faire à toi seul. Dors un peu, tu en as de besoin. Je vais rester ici à veiller sur toi.

Toya posa sa tête sur les genoux de Sakura et se laissa jouer dans les cheveux. Sakura avait vraiment été émue par tout ce que son grand frère venait de lui dire. Toya finit par s'endormir.

**Sakura** (à elle-même) : Ne t'en fait pas grand frère, ils vont payer ces salauds. Tu vas voir, je ne suis pas prêtes à baisser les bras.

Le téléphone cellulaire de Sakura sonna. Elle le sorti tant bien que mal de sa poche en essayant le mieux possible de ne pas réveiller son frère.

**Sakura** : Oui allô!

**Tomoyo** : Sakura! Bonne nouvelle. Ma mère arrive de la Li's Wear et nous avons obtenu absolument tout ce que nous avions demandé.

**Sakura** : Mais c'est super ça. Ta mère est vraiment une bonne avocate.

**Tomoyo** : Je sais. Alors, c'est quoi ton plan maintenant?

**Sakura** : Premièrement, on convoque une manifestation pour la semaine prochaine. Peux-tu faire les appels à tous les regroupements?

**Tomoyo** : D'accord! Autre chose?

**Sakura** : Oui, mais tu sauras en temps et lieux!


	3. Occupation

Bon. Enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Au cours des prochains chapitres, il devrait commencer à avoir plus d'action.

**Electranab** : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews. Et inquiète toi pas trop pour Toya… je ne serais pas capable de le torturer!

* * *

Encore une fois, Sakura avait organisé une manifestation monstre en avant de la Li's Wears. Elle avait demandé à Tomoyo quelques jours auparavant de rejoindre le plus de monde possible. Elle avait été sur les sites des comités de mobilisation des environs pour les avertir qu'il y allait y avoir une journée de manifestation bien spéciale aujourd'hui. 

Sakura n'était toujours pas arrivée. Ses amis commençaient à s'inquiéter.

**Tomoyo** : Si elle n'arrive pas d'ici 5 minutes, j'appelle chez elle.

**Eriol** : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien qu'elle est toujours en retard.

Et comme de fait, ils virent Sakura arriver en courant.

**Sakura **: Désolé de mon retard, j'ai eu un imprévu.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Sa meilleure amie s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras.

**Sakura **: Bon, et bien, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a une manif à s'occuper! J'ai besoin de vous parler en privé, on a une surprise à préparer.

Les autres regardèrent Sakura intrigués. Ils se retirèrent bien à l'écart dans une ruelle.

**Sakura **: Nous avons besoin d'un coup choc pour les faire réagir.

**Tomoyo** : Tu ne comptes quand même pas utiliser la violence?

**Sakura **: Bien sûr que non! Enfin, tu me connais! Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée nationale de l'occupation.

**Takashi** : Ça c'est bien ma Sakura, elle n'oublie jamais les dates importantes. Alors, quel est ton plan?

Sakura souri à Takashi. Elle savait qu'il allait comprendre.

**Sakura** : Et bien, nous allons faire une occupation. Vous la faites seulement si vous voulez, mais je ne veux pas que les autres embarques. J'ai besoin de gens expérimentés pour que tout fonctionne bien. J'avais pensé que Yukito pourrait venir diriger les manifestants, mais il est occupé à autre chose présentement.

**Takashi** : Je vais demander à Chiharu de s'en occuper. Je suis sûr qu'elle va accepter. Et puis, elle connais déjà comment ça fonctionne.

Sakura sourit à Takashi. Elle fit un signe à son monde de la suivre. C'était maintenant le temps de mettre son plan à exécution.

Takashi alla parler à Chiharu pour lui demander son aide. De loin, Sakura vit Chiharu rougit alors qu'elle parlait avec Takashi

**Sakura **: _Ce qu'ils peuvent être choux ensemble… Pourvu qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments un jour._

Takashi revint vers le groupe en faisant un signe approbateur de la tête. Maintenant que tout était arrangé, ils pouvaient passer à l'action. Sakura prit un grand respire pour se calmer. Elle était vraiment stressée. Elle souhaitait que tout ce passe pour le mieux.

Son groupe s'approcha de la barrière. Aucun garde de sécurité n'était en vu. Eriol ouvrit la barrière et laissa ses amis s'introduire sur la propriété de la compagnie. Le groupe se tenait serré. Derrière eux, on pouvait entendre les manifestants qui les supportaient.

Certains suivaient Chiharu. Son but était de surveiller les arrières de la bande qui s'infiltrait dans les locaux de la compagnie. Ils allaient ensuite tous se poster devant la porte du local pour protéger leur partenaires à l'intérieur.

Sakura entra suivit de ses amis à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Sakura avait magnifiquement préparé son plan. Avec l'aide de son frère, elle savait exactement où était situé le local du PDG de la Li's wear.

Elle s'enfonçât dans les couloirs avec ses amis. Le cœur de Sakura débattit lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'étage des directeurs. Elle jeta un œil à la bande pour leur indiquer qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. Ils remontèrent leur foulard sur leur visage afin de ne pas être reconnu.

La leader arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau. Elle pris un grand respire pour ce calmer. Elle devait le faire. Elle ouvrit la porte et elle regarda à peine à l'intérieur.

**Sakura** : Bonjour. Je vous prierais de sortir du bureau sans tarder.

Les amis de Sakura commencèrent à rentrer sous le regard consterné du dirigeant de la compagnie. Il était seul dans son bureau et resta figé par la surprise.

**Syaoran** : C'est vous qui allez sortir ou j'appelle les gardes de sécurité.

Takashi accompagné d'Eriol se dirigèrent vers le PDG et soulevèrent sa chaise. Ils le transportèrent ainsi jusqu'à la porte avant de le faire sortir de force. Syaoran avait beau se débattre, les deux garçons étaient plus forts que lui. Sakura le fixa avec un regard triomphant.

Syaoran fixa la jeune femme en la défiant du regard. Il y avait cette petite étincelle dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui attira son regard. Et puis, la porte se referma sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse voir son visage. Seuls les yeux lui revenaient en mémoire.

Les amis se sourirent. Ils avaient réussit le premier pas. Maintenant, ils devaient rester à l'intérieur le plus longtemps possible. Sakura ouvrit la fenêtre et cria à la foule de manifestant pour qu'ils sachent qu'ils avaient réussit. Les cris augmentèrent en appuis à leur geste et pour les encourager. Sakura se retourna vers ses amis avec un visage radieux.

**Tomoyo** : Bon, alors, si tu nous expliquait pourquoi tu es arrivée en retard? Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire!

**Sakura** : C'est à cause de mon frère… Il est vraiment plus agité ces derniers temps. J'ai du aller le voir afin d'avoir des informations sur la bâtisse et tout de suite après, il a fait une crise. J'ai appelé Yukito pour qu'il vienne s'occuper.

**Tomoyo** : Je suis vraiment désolé Sakura. J'espère qu'on va réussir à faire quelque chose.

Les yeux de Sakura s'illuminèrent d'une flamme que ses amis connaissaient bien.

**Sakura** : On va réussir! J'en suis certaine. Je vais faire tout en mon pouvoir pour qu'on réussisse.

Pendant ce temps, Syaoran était dans la salle de conférence avec sa mère et quelques autres têtes importantes de la compagnie. La tension était palpable. Syaoran fulminait encore de s'être fait ainsi jeté de son bureau. Sa mère parlait avec les actionnaires, mais Syaoran n'y portait pas attention. Il revoyait toute la scène : Ces gens qui s'étaient infiltrés dans son bureau, les deux garçon qui l'avaient soulevé de sa chaise et surtout, le regard triomphant de la jeune fille.

**Yelan** : Fils, tu devras te préparer afin de parler à la presse. Étant donné que tu es maintenant officiellement le PDG de la compagnie, je compte sur toi pour t'adresser aux médias.

**Syaoran** : Et que compter vous faire de ces jeunes une fois qu'ils seront sortis?

**Yelan** : Je vais les laisser partir.

**Syaoran **: Quoi! Mais vous n'y pensez pas mère!

**Yelan** : Ce sera un moyen de remonter notre cote dans l'estime des gens.

Syaoran soupira. Bien qu'il savait que sa mère avait raison, il ne supportait pas l'idée que ces manifestants s'en sortent aussi facilement. Pas après la honte qu'il avait subi quelques instants plus tôt.

L'ambiance était plutôt calme dans le bureau du PDG. Les amis se parlaient tranquillement en appréciant le fait d'être enfin réunit. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, sans trop ce soucier de tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

**Takashi** : À ce que je vois, Sakura risque d'être la seule ici à finir vieille fille! Dit, tu me fera de la tire Ste-Catherine?

Sakura donna un coup de coude à Takashi et partie à rire avec ses amis.

**Sakura** : Je te ferais remarquer mon cher que tu n'as toujours pas été demandé à Chiharu… Donc tu es au même point que moi!

**Takashi** : J'attend juste le bon moment. Et de toute façon, qui pourrait me résister? J'ai un charme fou tu sais?

Et tous éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. Sakura profitait de ce moment du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi bien et qu'elle ne pensait pas à d'autres choses.

**Sakura** : Et puis vous deux? (pointant Tomoyo et Eriol) Quand allez-vous vous déclarer?

Les deux concernés eurent le visage rouge comme une tomate.

**Tomoyo** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles?

**Eriol** : Non… je crois qu'elle a raison. Je t'ai trop longtemps caché mes sentiments, mais je crois que je ne les dissimulaient pas très bien si Sakura les a vu.

**Sakura** : C'est trop beau! Dire que j'assiste à une déclaration en directe!

**Takashi** : Profites-en! Tu n'en verra pas souvent dans ta vie, Vieille fille!

**Sakura** : Je vais t'en faire des vieilles filles moi!

Elle lui donna un autre coup de coude et les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Eriol se retourna et les regarda faire.

**Eriol** : Est-ce que ça serait trop demander que d'avoir un peu d'intimité pour un moment?

**Sakura et Takashi** : Désolé!

Ils se retournèrent et firent semblant de se boucher les oreilles. En fait, ils étaient vraiment curieux de savoir comment ça allait se passer entre les deux amoureux.

Eriol s'approcha de Tomoyo et lui pris les mains. La jeune fille rougit.

**Eriol** : Ça fait si longtemps qu'on se connaît, si longtemps qu'on partage tout… seulement, je n'ai jamais osé t'avouer à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Tomoyo, tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie.

Tomoyo enlaça amoureusement le garçon dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

**Tomoyo** : Moi aussi je t'aime. Je n'espérait plus ce moment depuis longtemps.

Sakura et Takashi se retournèrent et applaudirent les deux amoureux.

**Takashi** : Bon, il ne reste plus que Sakura maintenant!

**Sakura** : Et toi aussi, tu es encore seul.

Dans le couloir, ça commençait à s'agiter. Sakura regarda ses amis inquiète. Elle savait que bientôt, des agents allaient les sortir de là. Les amis se rapprochèrent.

Soudain, un garde défonça la porte. Plusieurs gardes de sécurité entrèrent et sortir les jeunes de force. Restait encore une autre épreuve à franchir… la horde de journaliste.

Sakura pris les choses en mains et s'approcha de ces paparazzis voulant tout savoir sur l'histoire.

**Journaliste** : Pourquoi manifestez-vous?

**Sakura** : Parce que la Li's wear emploi des enfants en bas âges dans des pays défavorisés pour faire leurs vêtements à bas prix. Nous considérons cela inacceptable et nous voulons que la population réalise tout ce que cette compagnie peut faire.

**Journaliste** : Et comment le savez-vous?

**Sakura** : J'ai mes sources et je ne les révèle pas.

**Journaliste** : Pourquoi en être venu à faire une occupation?

**Sakura** : Afin de faire bouger les choses plus vite et de faire comprendre à la compagnie que nous sommes toujours là et que nous ne lâcherons pas notre combat jusqu'à ce qu'ils retirent leurs usines. J'espère avoir répondu à vos questions.

D'autres journalistes la suivait, mais elle ne se retourna pas et rejoignit la voitures de ses amis. Elle s'y engouffra et leur fit un sourire. La voiture démarra et Sakura allait enfin pouvoir aller se reposer chez elle.


	4. Nouveau Plan

Héhé, j'ai réussi à updater plus vite qu'à mon habitude '. J'essaie de me faire pardonner pour les dernières fois.

**MiwakoSOma :** Merci beaucoup de ta reviews. J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre-ci

**Daffy ze hinti :** Merci de ta review, collègue ;) Moi aussi j'adore l'ambiance des manifs. Dans ce chapitre, je m'éloigne un peu du sujet, mais t'inquiète pas, il va y en avoir d'autres manifs!

* * *

Sakura arriva chez elle épuisée. Lorsqu'elle alla dans la cuisine, elle vît que la table était déjà mise et qu'un repas l'attendait. Il y avait une petite note de la part de Yukito à côté de son assiette.

« Tu n'auras besoin que de faire réchauffer ton repas. Je suis présentement avec Toya dans sa chambre. Tu pourras venir nous rejoindre lorsque tu auras fini de manger.

Yuki»

Elle sourit et mangea tranquillement son repas. Tout de suite après, elle monta vers la chambre de son frère. Elle entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle se doutait bien que son frère devait dormir après avoir eu une journée si épuisante niveau émotionnel.

Elle s'approcha du lit et caressa les cheveux de Toya. Il avait l'air si paisible comme ça. Yukito se leva et sorti de la chambre pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

**Sakura** : Tu sais grand frère, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. Je te le promet!

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Toya et partie rejoindre Yukito. Elle s'assit à côté de lui en soupirant. Elle était vraiment exténuée.

**Yukito** : J'ai enregistré les nouvelles de ce soir. Tu assurais vraiment lorsque tu répondais aux questions. Tu veux regarder?

**Sakura** : Oui, d'accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais à condition que tu avances les bouts où je parle aux journalistes. Je déteste me voir à la télé.

Yukito rie et alluma la télévision. Il y avait une petite rétrospective des événements de la journée, puis les entrevues. Yukito laissa aller la cassette alors qu'on voyait Sakura devant les caméras. La jeune fille émit un grognement et sauta sur Yukito pour essayer d'attraper la télécommande. Yukito esquiva son attaque et la chatouilla pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Cependant, Sakura ne capitula pas et réussit tant bien que mal à rattraper la manette.

Elle afficha son plus beau sourire à Yukito. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la télévision, elle avait déjà fini de parler. Sakura fît une moue déçue en s'apercevant qu'elle avait fait tout cela pour rien. On vît apparaître le visage de Li. Sakura ouvrit grande ses oreilles afin d'être bien attentive à ce qu'il allait dire.

**Journaliste** : Mr. Li, que pensez-vous des gestes commis aujourd'hui?

**Syaoran** : Je trouve que c'était des gestes commis inutilement. Ces manifestants sont des extrémistes et pour la Li's wear, il est hors de question de négocier avec des auteurs d'actes violents.

**Journaliste** : Comptez-vous poursuivre les auteurs de cette occupation?

**Syaoran** : Non. Nous croyons que tout le monde a le droit à une autre chance et surtout, nous tenons à montrer notre bonne volonté dans cette affaire.

**Journaliste** : Une dernière question, Mlle Kinomoto a dit plus tôt que votre compagnie exploitait des enfants. Qu'avez vous à répondre à cette allégation.

**Syaoran** : C'est tout à fait faux. Ceci n'a pour but que de salir notre entreprise alors que je peux vous assurer que toutes nos manufactures emploient des gens en âges de travailler.

Sakura arrêta le vidéo. On pouvait lire la rage dans ses yeux. Il osait la traiter de menteuse? Comment osait-il cet ingrat!

**Yukito** : Désolé, je n'avais pas vu cette partie. Il a l'air vraiment d'être fendant.

**Sakura** : Comme tous les gosses de multimilliardaires.

Sakura serra les poings et ruminais sa rage. Elle s'excusa auprès de Yukito et monta à sa chambre. Elle s'installa à son bureau et commença à élaborer un plan pour prendre sa revanche de Li. Il fallait qu'il paye et qu'il comprenne enfin qu'elle avait raison. Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre comme ça.

Elle passa une partie de la nuit à penser à divers stratagèmes pour le piéger et l'amener à voir la vérité. Puis, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Certes, c'était plutôt extrémiste comme idée, mais ne l'avait-il dont pas qualifié de ce nom?

Le lendemain, elle appela sa gang afin qu'ils puissent prendre connaissance de son plan. Ils étaient tous assis dans la cuisine. Yukito avait amener Toya prendre de l'air pour que Sakura puisse être tranquille et qu'elle soit sûre qu'il ne viendrait écouter ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait qu'ils s'inquiéteraient et il risquait de faire une autre crise.

Elle regarda ses amis tous assis à la table. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Comment allaient-ils prendre son nouveau plan. C'était plutôt risqué et elle tenait absolument à avoir leur accord avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

**Sakura** : J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. J'ai eu une nouvelle idée pour un plan, mais c'est plutôt risqué. Si vous ne voulez pas embarquer, je vais comprendre.

**Tomoyo** : Vas-y. Parle ma petite Sakura.

Sakura prit un grand respire. Elle stressait vraiment à l'idée de voir leur réaction. Elle hésitait à mettre son plan à exécution maintenant.

**Sakura** : Avant d'émettre quel commentaire que ce soit, attendez que j'ai fini de tout dire.

Ses amis lui sourirent. Elle savait qu'ils lui faisaient une confiance quasi aveugle.

**Sakura** : J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait kidnapper Li.

Les yeux de ses amis s'agrandirent par la surprise. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à quelque chose d'aussi inusité de la part de Sakura. Elle avait beau être activiste, elle n'avait jamais été hors des sentiers battus. Une occupation… c'était le pire qu'elle avait fait de toute sa vie. Cette cause devait vraiment lui tenir à cœur.

**Sakura** : Ce ne serait que pour quelques jours, une semaine au plus. Ce ne serait que pour le convaincre qu'on a raison… lui faire comprendre à lui ce que son entreprise fait subir aux jeunes enfants. Et en même temps, cela pourra peut-être faire changer les dirigeants d'opinion.

**Takashi** : Je ne m'avais vraiment pas attendu à ça. Mais malgré tous les dangers, je suis de ton côté. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire quoi faire.

**Tomoyo** : Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. On peut se servir de ma deuxième résidence pour l'amener et aussi, prendre une de mes limousines pour le kidnapper, comme ça, ça fera plus subtile.

Eriol secoua la tête. Pendant quelques secondes, elle était sûre qu'il allait dire non. Il soupira et releva les yeux vers une Sakura nerveuse.

**Eriol** : Tu sais à quel point c'est fou ce que tu nous demande, Sakura?

**Sakura** : Oui, je sais. Et peut importe ta décision, je vais l'accepter.

**Eriol** : C'est bien parce que c'est toi… C'est d'accord!

Sakura lui sauta dans les bras. Elle était vraiment heureuse qu'ils aient tous accepté.

**Tomoyo** : Pas de violence, hein? Promis?

**Sakura** : Promis! On verra comment on va arranger sa chambre de détention, désolé du mot, plus tard. Mais jamais un traitement violent ne sera accepter. J'avais aussi pensé faire venir mon frère pour lui parler. Je sais que par la suite, je vais en avoir pour des semaines à le ramasser à la petite cuillère, mais c'est le seul moyen que je vois pour l'instant.

**Tomoyo** : Je propose que nous mettions notre plan en marche mardi prochain. Comme ça, nous avons encore quelques jours pour tout préparer et aussi, je vais être seule à la maison. Dites à vos parents que vous venez passer la semaine dans ma maison de campagne pour célébrer les vacances.

Lorsque ses amis partirent, Sakura se sentait plus légère. Elle n'avait plus ce poids si pesant qu'est le doute dans un moment crucial comme celui-ci. Elle pouvait maintenant souffler et attendre avec impatience la journée décisive.

La porte d'entré se fit entendre. Ce devait être Yuki avec Toya.

**Sakura** :_ Oh non… J'ai oublié d'en parler avec Yuki pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Trop tard maintenant que la date est déjà déterminée._

**Yukito** : Salut Sakura!

**Toya** : Salut, Kajiuu!

**Sakura** : Je ne suis pas un monstre!

Elle se leva pour aller frapper son frère, mais elle arrêta en chemin et le regarda. Il avait finalement l'air de son grand frère, celui qu'elle avait connu quelques années auparavant. Elle était vraiment heureuse de le voir dans cet état.

Toya alla se coucher rapidement. Il laissa Sakura et Yukito seuls dans le salon.

**Sakura** : Je suis contente de voir Toya comme ça. Ça fait du bien de le voir sourire une fois de temps en temps.

Yukito n'avait pourtant pas l'air du même avis que la jeune fille. Il avait l'air plutôt triste.

**Yukito** : Ne te réjouit pas trop vite, Sakura. Je crains malheureusement que ce ne soit que le calme avant la tempête. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il se soit remis aussi bien et aussi vite de sa dernière crise. Nous devons nous préparer au pire.

**Sakura** : Ah… (soupire) J'espère que mon plan pourra l'aider.

**Yukito** : Ton plan? Quel plan?

**Sakura** : Oh, c'est vrai, je ne t'en ai pas encore parlé.

Sakura expliqua son idée de fond en comble à Yukito qui la regardait très surpris.

**Yukito** : C'est vraiment dangereux ce que tu vas faire. Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

**Sakura** : Ne t'en fait pas avec moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai même pensé à un moyen pour que Toya puisse exorciser ses démons. Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais qu'il raconte son expérience à Li.

**Yukito** : C'est dangereux, mais je te fais confiance. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu m'appelles. N'hésite surtout pas à me demander de l'aide. Je suis sûr que tu pourras faire avancer ta cause, même si c'est risqué.

Sakura fit une bise à Yukito avant de le remercier de son support.

* * *

Bon, je sais que ce chapitre peut vous paraître un peu extrême et que très peu de manifestants font cela. Mais aussi, ce ne sont pas que des extrémistes qui font des enlèvements, parfois, ça peut être des gens normaux qui sont juste exaspéré d'une situation.

J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire une suite comme celle-là après avoir vu le film Octobre 70 par Pierre Falardeau. Je doit dire que ce doit être un des meilleurs film québécois que j'ai vu. Ça m'a touché de voir que derrière les événements de la crise d'octobre se trouvait des gens ordinaires qui n'ont qu'été dépassé par les événements. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu l'idée de m'en inspirer pour écrire la suite.

Alors, ne me dites pas que je pousse trop, je le sais déjà!


	5. Message

Bon, désolé tout le monde mais ceci n'est qu'un message. Je pars aujourd'hui dans mon patelin loin dans la forêt… Malheureusement, je n'ai pas accès à l'internet chez moi. Ceci veut donc dire que je ne pourrais pas updater avant un bout. Et oui, je ne serais pas de retour avant la fin du mois d'août. Je vais faire mon possible pour avoir accès à internet environ une fois ou deux par mois et mettre quelques chapitres en lignes, mais je ne garantie rien. Chose certaine, en août, je devrais mettre en ligne plusieurs chapitres puisque j'ai tout l'été pour y penser.

Surtout, merci encore de tous vos encouragements. Je vais mettre les bouchées doubles pendant l'été juste pour vous. C'est à regret que je quitte mon ordi, pas que je sois accro du net, mais plutôt que je ne pourrais pas publier rien.

Merci encore sincèrement

Jusdepomme

Ps. Pour ceux qui se demandent, j'ai passé tous mes cours. Certaines notes sont moins bonnes, mais je m'en tire toujours en haut de la moyenne et ça me satisfait entièrement!


	6. Kidnapping

Bon, me voici enfin de retour après plusieurs mois d'absence. J'ai écrit beaucoup de chapitres cet été, donc je vais pouvoir vous gâter un peu! Donc, après une longue absence, voici enfin la suite tant attendue!

**Lulu** : Merci de ta review. Je voulais justement que ça fasse changement un peu. Bien souvent, je remarque que le scénario est sensiblement le même dans plusieurs fics… même les miennes! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tout était maintenant en place. Chaque personne attendait à son point le moment critique, celui qui allait décider de l'avenir du plan. Takashi, caché au sommet d'un building scrutait l'entrée de la Li's wear avec attention afin de voir la sortie du jeune leader. Sakura était avec Eriol dans la limousine, au cas où elle aurait besoin d'aide pour maîtriser le jeune homme. C'était Eriol qui allait chauffer la limousine. Tomoyo pendant ce temps préparait la résidence secondaire et achetait assez de nourriture pour qu'ils puissent y rester au moins une semaine sans avoir à sortir.

La semaine d'avant, Sakura avait noté tous les déplacements qu'effectuait Shaolan Li. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarquée que le chauffeur de la limousine ne sortait jamais, mais que c'était plutôt un portier à l'extérieur qui ouvrait la porte. Cela allait grandement simplifier les choses.

Takashi regarda plus attentivement à travers ses longues-vues. Oui, c'était bien le boss de la compagnie qui sortait et il était seul. Il donna le signal à Eriol qui alla garer la limousine juste devant l'entrée. Li trop occupé à parler au téléphone ne remarqua même pas la différence entre sa limousine habituelle et celle dans laquelle il était monté. Sakura resta cachée dans l'ombre le temps qu'il éteigne son cellulaire.

**Shaolan** : Ouf, quelle journée épuisante. Vivement le retour à la maison.

Il alla pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'intercom quand Sakura se rua contre lui. Avant même que le jeune leader ne puisse réagir, il se retrouvait les mains et les chevilles ligotées et avec un bandeau sur les yeux.

**Shaolan** : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous?

Sakura pris son radio et donna le signal à Eriol et Takashi de partir. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Shaolan et le regarda se débattre quelques instants.

**Sakura** : C'est un kidnapping, mon cher monsieur Li. Je pensais que vous auriez réaliser plus rapidement. Cependant, je ne dois pas dire que ça m'étonne de vous toute cette mollesse d'esprit. Qu'attendre de plus d'un fils de multimilliardaire?

Ça y est, elle avait piqué au vif Shaolan. Il se débattis deux fois plus fort.

**Shaolan** : J'avais déjà réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un enlèvement. Mais je voulais savoir les raisons qui ont poussé à celui-ci!

**Sakura** : Voyons, voyons. Mon cher, ça ne sers à rien de ce débattre ainsi. Quant à la raison de votre enlèvement, vous aurez l'occasion d'entendre toute l'histoire lorsque nous serons arrivé au lieu de votre captivité.

Shaolan s'avoua vaincu. Il arrêta de se débattre et soupira. Encore une fois, il était pris dans une situation qui le dépassait et tout ça à cause de sa famille. Il frissonna à l'idée qu'on allait l'enfermer loin de tout... peut-être même sans nourriture. Il entendait ses agresseurs parler. Il y avait une fille avec un ou plusieurs garçons. Il n'était pas sûr de leur puisque leur voix se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Il senti la voiture décélérer puis s'arrêter. Les trois ravisseurs se concertèrent avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

**Takashi** : Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la suite?

**Eriol** : Et bien, il faudrait le faire sortir de là pour commencer et l'amener dans sa chambre.

**Sakura** : Je m'en occupe. À prêt tout, c'est moi qui ai des comptes à régler avec lui. Et puis, je préfère le garder à vue. En plus, si jamais on a des problèmes par la suite, c'est mieux s'il n'y a que moi qu'il réussise à identifier facilement.

**Eriol** : Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Nous sommes tous dans le coups. Si nous le faisons, c'est que nous aussi nous y croyons.

**Takashi** : Et ne te fais pas d'idée, ma petite fleur. Tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement.

Sakura se retourna et regarda Shaolan. Il ne bougeait plus. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui toucha l'épaule.

**Sakura** : Allez, c'est le temps de sortir maintenant. Nous allons vous mener vers votre demeure pour les prochains jours.

**Shaolan** : Combien de temps comptez-vous me garder?

**Sakura** : Tout le temps qu'il faudra pour vous faire entendre notre cause et vous convaincre de sa justesse.

Sakura le mena vers la chambre spécialement aménagée pour le recevoir. Il n'y avait presque pas de meuble, seulement une commode et un lit. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et l'attacha à celui-ci. Elle pris soin de ne pas trop serrer ses liens afin qu'il puisse quand même bouger et elle sortie de la chambre. Elle alla rejoindre les autres au salon.

**Tomoyo** : Alors, à ce que je vois, tout c'est bien passé.

**Sakura : **Très bien même. Ça c'est passé comme un charme et il s'est à peine débattu.

**Eriol** : Tu es arrivée plutôt vite pour quelqu'un qui devait expliquer la situation dans ses moindres détails à notre victime.

**Sakura** : Bah, je m'amuse un peu. Je le laisse poireauter un peu comme ça pour le faire réfléchir et lui faire peur et ensuite j'irais lui parler... peut-être demain matin.

**Eriol** : Ce n'est pas très correct de faire ça. Tu devrais lui expliquer tout de suite ce qui se passe.

**Tomoyo** : Oui, c'est très cruel ce que tu fais là Sakura.

**Takashi** : Je comprend que tu veuilles t'amuser un peu, mais pense plutôt à tout le temps qu'il perd pour méditer sur ta cause alors qu'il s'invente des scénarios les plus horrible les uns que les autres.

**Sakura** : Ah... C'est beau! J'ai compris. Je vais aller le voir là, est-ce que vous êtes content?

**Tomoyo** : Voilà qui est mieux. Et sourie donc un peu.

La jeune fille aux cheveux miel leva les yeux vers le ciel et se retourna vers son amie pour lui faire une grimace, puis disparue derrière le cadre de porte.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune kidnappé pensait à ce qui venait de lui arriver.

**Shaolan** : _Cette voix... Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà entendue. Et aussi cette façon de décrire la situation... si seulement je pouvais replacer tout ce qui vient de se passer._

Il arrêta le cours de ses pensées alors qu'il entendit la porte grincer. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et il senti le lit se renfoncé à côté de lui. Tout resta silencieux pendant un moment, hormis la respiration des deux jeunes gens. Puis, Sakura ayant enfin placé ce qu'elle voulait lui dire lui adressa la parole avec un peu plus de gentillesse dans sa voix.

**Sakura** : Bon, je suis venue pour vous expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussé à commettre se geste. Je me devais de faire ça pour vous faire enfin comprendre mon point de vue. Peut-être qu'à la fin, vous pourrez me pardonner cet acte. Votre compagnie emploie des enfants en Philippines. Ceux-ci sont mal nourrit et plusieurs meurs à cause de leur boulot. Vos usines de vêtements sont des vraies machines à tuer. Pourtant, ces enfants continuent de risquer leur vie afin d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un dollars à la fin de la semaine pour pouvoir s'acheter de quoi manger. Et tout ça pour que votre compagnie puisse vendre encore plus de vêtements. Tout ce que je veux, c'est changer les conditions de travail. Je veux que votre compagnie agisse enfin honnêtement.

**Shaolan** : Écoutez, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. Je peux vous assurer que tous nos employés sont très bien traiter.

**Sakura** : Oui, et c'est pour cela qu'ils font des dépressions après avoir été contremaître dans une de vos usines à l'étranger? C'est pour cela qu'ils font des cauchemars et que lorsqu'ils reviennent, ils ne sont plus l'ombre d'eux-mêmes?

La voix de Sakura se brisait. Elle aurait voulu montrer à Shaolan qu'elle était forte, plus forte que lui et maintenant, elle ne faisait qu'étaler sa faiblesse devant lui. Elle essaya d'étouffer ses sanglots afin qu'il ne les entende pas, mais en vain, ils avaient touché le jeune homme en plein cœur. En l'écoutant parler, il avait finalement pus replacer cette voix qu'il avait déjà entendu.

**Shaolan** : Mlle Kinomoto, il ne faut pas pleurer. Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais vous devez vous tromper de compagnie.

Sakura se leva d'un bond, oubliant ainsi la douleur qu'elle ressentait quelques secondes plus tôt.

**Sakura** : Quoi? Vous osez dire que je me trompe. Espèce d'ingrat, c'est vous qui essayez de me berner, voilà tout! Et puis, comment avez-vous fait pour savoir mon nom?

**Shaolan** : J'ai reconnu votre voix et votre discours.

**Sakura** : Et bien, si vous le connaissez déjà mon discours, vous allez avoir encore plus de temps pour y réfléchir maintenant. Je ne crains que vous ne l'ayez qu'écouté qu'à demie-oreille afin d'avoir quelques arguments pour me contredire devant les journalistes.

Et sur ce, elle quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Avec une moue boudeuse, elle se dirigea vers le salon avant de s'effondrer sur un canapé en grognant.

**Tomoyo** : Alors, ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu le pensais?

**Sakura** : Non pas tout. Il est borné. Il dit que j'invente des histoires et que je me suis sûrement trompée de compagnie. En plus, il m'a reconnue.

**Takashi** : Ce n'était pas très dur à deviner qui tu étais. Tu es la seule porte-parole de notre cause.

**Sakura** : Ce n'était pas une raison pour me traiter de menteuse!

**Eriol** : Sakura, tu n'as jamais pensée qu'il n'est peut-être pas au courant de toutes les activités de sa compagnie?

**Sakura** : Franchement, c'est lui le grand boss... comment pourrait-il ne pas être au courant de ce que sa compagnie fait? Et c'est quoi tout ça... vous êtes de son côté maintenant?

**Eriol** : Non, mais je dis seulement...

**Sakura** : (le coupant) Ah puis laisse faire, je vais aller prendre une marche.

Et elle sortie de la salle l'air encore plus fâché qu'en arrivant. Les trois amis se regardèrent ne sachant plus trop quoi faire.

**Takashi** : Tu devrais y aller Tomoyo. C'est quand même toi sa meilleure amie.

**Tomoyo** : Oui, et justement, lorsqu'elle est comme ça, crois-moi, il vaut mieux la laisser se calmer seule. On lui reparlera plus tard lorsqu'elle aura repris ses esprits.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura arriva fraîche comme une fleur dans la cuisine. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

**Takashi** : Heureux de revoir la Sakura que je connais!

**Sakura** : Bon matin tout le monde. Comment va notre prisonnier?

**Eriol** : Je ne sais pas, tu as dit que tu t'occupais de lui, alors on ne voulait pas trop s'en mêler.

**Sakura** : C'est beau, j'ai compris. Je vais aller lui servir son petit déjeuner.

Elle pris un plateau et se dirigea vers la chambre du garçon attaché. Elle entra sans faire de bruit dans la chambre et observa le jeune homme un moment. Il lui semblait terriblement cruel le fait de l'avoir attaché et qu'il ne puisse absolument rien voir. Elle secoua doucement l'endormi pour le réveiller. Il essaya de bouger puis se rendit compte qu'il était toujours attaché.

**Shaolan** : Pendant un instant, j'avais espéré que les événements de la veille n'aillent été qu'un terrible mauvais rêve.

**Sakura** : Et bien désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais c'était la réalité. Si cela peut alléger votre cœur un peu, apprenez que dorénavant, vous n'aurez plus votre bandeau sur les yeux.

**Shaolan** : Vous m'en voyez ravis.

Elle retira le bout de tissus et Shaolan ouvrit ses yeux. Il lui fallu quelques temps pour s'habituer à l'éclairage puis, il posa les yeux sur Sakura. C'était bien elle, la fille qui avait attiré son regard la première fois par sa détermination. Il regarda ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. À la vue du plateau, son ventre se mis à gargouiller.

**Shaolan** : Hummm, ça dois faire pas loin de vingt-quatre heures que je n'ai pas mangé. Ça va me faire du bien!

**Sakura** : Vous savez, ce n'est pas très bon de manquer un repas.

**Shaolan** : Je le sais, mais mon emploi du temps est souvent trop chargé pour que je puisse avoir un repas décent, outre les quelques souper d'affaires que j'ai.

**Sakura** : Je vais devoir vous faire manger. Je ne vous fait pas assez confiance pour vous détacher.

Shaolan regarda Sakura pour voir si elle blaguait. Lorsqu'il vît que celle-ci était sérieuse, il ne dit pas un mot et se laissa faire.

**Sakura** : Puis, avez-vous pensé un peu à ce que j'ai dit?

**Shaolan** : Oui, et je continu à dire que vous vous êtes trompé

Sakura lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

**Sakura** : Et bien si c'est comme ça, je vais devoir passer à la phase deux de mon plan.

Et elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte laissant Shaolan seul dans la chambre.


	7. Phase deux

Voici la suite de mon fanfic… ça été plus rapide cette fois-ci non? Héhé, bonne lecture!

* * *

Tomoyo, Eriol et Takashi étaient assis sur le patio. Ça faisait maintenant deux jours que Sakura était partie en furie sans dire un mot. Chacun leur tour, ils allaient s'occuper de Shaolan en lui parlant d'un peu n'importe quoi. À de mainte reprise, il avait demandé à être détaché, mais aucun n'avait voulu, redoutant la réaction de Sakura lorsque celle-ci reviendrait.

Ils entendirent des pneus crisser dans l'entrée et ils se précipitèrent vers celle-ci. La jeune fille aux cheveux miel sorti avec à ses côtés Yukito et Toya. Sakura avançait avec un sourire triomphant vers ses amis. Ils avaient tous compris ce qu'elle comptait faire. Tomoyo se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

**Tomoyo** : Si tu savais à quel point je me suis faite du soucis à ton sujet. C'était quoi cette idée de partir aussi précipitamment sans nous avertir?

**Sakura** : J'étais juste enragée par ce que venais de me dire Shaolan, c'est tout. J'ai donc décidé de passer à la phase deux de mon plan.

**Tomoyo** : Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais que tu nous en parle.

**Sakura** : D'accord. Commande une assemblée au salon pendant que je guide mon frère vers sa chambre.

Et Sakura parti avec les valises de frère avec Yukito qui la suivait. Toya avait la mine pâle et malade. Tomoyo alla voir ses compagnons et les amena vers le salon. Ils s'assirent et attendirent patiemment Sakura. Elle descendit les marches d'escalier quelques minutes plus tôt.

**Sakura** : Bon, je crois que je vous dois tous des explications sur ma conduite quelques jours plus tôt. Et bien, Li a encore dit que je mentais et ça m'a enragé. J'ai donc décidé d'aller voir mon frère afin de le convaincre d'aller raconter son expérience à ce sale bourgeois. Mon frère a accepté. Peut-être que cela l'aidera aussi à exorciser ses démons... enfin j'espère!

**Eriol** : Bien que ce soit une bonne idée, j'aimerais que tu nous avertisses avant de partir comme tu l'as fait.

**Takashi** : Oui, on s'est tous inquiéter... et il faut dire qu'on ne savait plus trop trop quoi faire avec Li.

**Sakura** : C'est beau j'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans des amis aussi fantastiques que vous ? Bon, alors si vous permettez, je vais aller voir notre prisonnier pour lui signaler ma présence.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Shaolan. Elle entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Il était couché et fixait le plafond. Elle s'en voulut de le laisser ainsi attaché. Elle n'aimait le voir ligoté à son lit, et ce même s'il s'agissait d'un être qu'elle considérait comme méchant et mesquin. Elle cogna doucement sur la porte et Shaolan la regarda entrée.

**Shaolan** : Je désespérais de vous voir, ma chère Mlle Kinomoto.

**Sakura** : Cessez d'utiliser vos charmes M. Li. Ils n'ont absolument aucun effet sur moi.

**Shaolan** : Vous m'en voyez peiné. Je ne voulais que vous voir afficher un beau sourire. Les seules fois que je vous vois, vous partez toujours de ma chambre frustrée.

**Sakura** : Et comment. Avec toutes les sottises que vous pouvez dire. À ce que je vois, vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation, toujours le mot en bouche pour séduire une femme. Et bien, je ne suis pas n'importe quelle femme. Je ne me laisse pas séduire par de simples paroles. Et cela n'aidera pas à votre libération.

**Shaolan** : Vous m'avez démasqué. Aurais-je le privilège d'être détaché au moins?

**Sakura** : Si vous me promettez de ne pas essayer de fuir, je vous l'accorderai.

**Shaolan** : Promis, et qui plus est, je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin puisque je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous sommes.

Sakura alla délier Shaolan. Une fois libre, le jeune homme s'étira profitant enfin de sa semi-liberté. Yukito entra et s'approcha de Sakura et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle acquiesça et le jeune homme à la chevelure argenté sorti de la pièce. Par la suite, un autre garçon un peu plus grand entra. Sakura alla le serrer dans ses bras et sortie de la pièce à son tour.

Shaolan était maintenant avec un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il paraissait maigre et affaibli. Le jeune leader se dit alors qu'il n'était pas si mal traité. Le ténébreux s'approcha du lit et dévisagea Shaolan un instant. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux une haine envers tout le clan Li.

Toya commença alors à raconter son histoire. Il lui dit qu'il avait été engagé par sa compagnie alors qu'il était étudiant. Il était gardien de sécurité. Les dirigeant voyant qu'il faisait du bon boulot avait décidé de le faire monter dans l'échelle. Bientôt, ils lui proposèrent de faire un stage comme contremaître dans leurs usines à l'étranger. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était ramassé avec un billet en direction des Philippines.

Toya pris un instant avant de pouvoir continuer son histoire. Il revoyait toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécues. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Pendant un instant, il crut ne pas avoir la force de finir son récit. Puis, les paroles se succédèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

**Toya** : Je suis allé dans une de vos usines. J'ai vu des enfants si maigres, si sales. Je me demandais comment ils faisaient pour être encore en vie. La plupart étaient malades et travaillaient afin de ramener quelques misérables dollars à leur famille pour pouvoir manger. Manger... quelques bouchées de pain et un peu d'eau. Ce n'est pas un repas convenable pour des enfants de leurs âges. Certains devaient avoir à peine 5 ans. Les machines étaient si usées que ce n'était pas rare d'en voir un se faire blesser. Mais ce n'était pas grave, même estropiés, ils continuaient à venir travailler. Et le contremaître se promenait avec son fouet pour battre les pauvres petits qui ne travaillaient pas assez vite à son goût.

Il repris une pause. Shaolan le regardait intéressé par ce qu'il racontait. Toya senti les larmes lui piquer les yeux et il s'enragea.

**Toya** : J'ai voulu les aider. Je leur donnait un peu plus de nourriture en espérant qu'ils puissent avoir une deuxième chance. J'ai ralenti le rythme de production pour diminuer le risque de blessures. Mais quand les dirigeants de la Li's Wear l'ont apprit, ils ont tôt fait de me renvoyer au Japon. Ils ont voulu acheter mon silence en me promettant un poste de cadre, mais j'ai refusé. Comment taire ces actes ignobles ? Comment pouvez-vous encourager de tels actes?

Et Toya sorti de la chambre sans adresser un regard au fils de son ancien patron. Shaolan resta un moment perplexe dans sa chambre ne sachant plus trop quoi penser. Il s'étendit sur son lit et fixa le plafond cherchant une réponse à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Sakura était dans la cuisine avec Yukito et préparait le souper. C'est alors qu'elle vit son frère passer comme un éclair se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Yukito regarda la jeune fille quelques instants avant de réagir. Les deux se précipitèrent vers la chambre du garçon. Il frappait son oreiller pour se défouler.

**Toya** : Je les hais. Ils m'écœurent.

Sakura regarda la scène sans bouger alors que Yukito tentait de le calmer. Elle recula et retourna à la cuisine. Elle s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir fait vivre toutes ces émotions à son frère. Yukito descendit à la cuisine une heure plus tard.

**Sakura** : Comment va-t-il?

**Yukito** : Mieux. Il a fini par s'endormir. Toute cette gamme d'émotion a fini par l'épuisé.

**Sakura** : Tu crois que j'ai fait une erreur en l'envoyant parler à Li?

**Yukito** : Non, tu as seulement fait ce que tu croyais être juste. Peut-être cela l'aidera-t-il un peu.

Sakura appela tout le monde à venir souper. Après un bon souper, il fallait maintenant que Sakura aille donner à manger à Shaolan. Elle soupira en préparant le plateau repas. Tomoyo s'approcha d'elle.

**Tomoyo** : Tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse d'avoir à aller nourrir ce garçon. Est-ce que je me trompe?

**Sakura** : Non, tu as tout à fait raison. À vrai dire, j'ai plus le goût de passer la soirée à veiller sur mon frère plutôt que de veiller sur celui qui est la cause de sa souffrance.

**Tomoyo** : Je te comprends. Si tu veux, je vais aller le voir.

**Sakura** : Tu ferais ça pour moi?

**Tomoyo** : Bien sûr!

Et Tomoyo s'empara du plateau et se dirigea vers la chambre de Shaolan. La porte de sa chambre était restée ouverte et lui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il était toujours étendu sur le lit, perdu dans ses pensées.

**Tomoyo** : Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je vous apporte votre souper.

**Shaolan** : Ah... euh merci beaucoup.

**Tomoyo** : Et puis, après tout ce que vous avez entendu, êtes-vous prêt à admettre que votre compagnie à des tords?

**Shaolan** : Je dois avouer que cet acteur était plutôt convaincant. Mais vous direz à Mlle Kinomoto qu'elle se trompe si elle croit me berner de cette façon.

**Tomoyo** : Et bien, désolée de vous décevoir, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un acteur mais du frère de Sakura. Tout ce qu'il vous a raconté, il l'a vu de ses yeux vus. Sakura avait bien raison de dire que vous étiez borné. Vous n'êtes même plus capable de déceler la souffrance chez les autres maintenant.

Tomoyo puisant en elle tout son sang froid, se leva, pris le plateau et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle ne dit pas un mot de sa conversation avec Shaolan à Sakura pour ne pas qu'elle se fâche encore une fois.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura alla porter le petit déjeuner au jeune homme. Il la regarda avec un sourire plus doux que celui de la veille.

**Shaolan** : J'ai pris une décision concernant votre cause.

**Sakura** : Oui? Et quelle est-elle?

**Shaolan** : J'ai encore quelques difficultés à croire tout ce que vous m'avez dit. Malgré tout, je veux bien vous laisser le bénéfice du doute. Voici ce que je compte faire, si cela vous convient. J'accepte d'aller avec vous et votre frère visiter ces usines qu'il a vues. S'il dit vrai, je ferais tout en œuvre pour les faire fermer. Cela vous convient-il?

**Sakura** : D'accord, j'accepte. Cependant, vous devez me promettre que vous ne vous défilerez pas et aucune poursuite.

**Shaolan** : Marché conclut. Maintenant, la date du voyage sera la semaine prochaine. Je dois régler quelques dossiers avant de pouvoir m'absenter du travail. Je ne dirais à personne la destination de mes vacances pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons et que les usines fonctionnent de la même façon qu'elles ont toujours fonctionnées.

**Sakura** : C'est d'accord. Mangez avant que ce ne se refroidisse. Nous allons ensuite vous reconduire chez vous.

Sakura arriva avec son sourire triomphant au salon.

**Takashi** : À ce que je vois, on a gagné notre guerre.

**Sakura** : Pas la guerre, juste une bataille. Il a fait un compromis et la semaine prochaine, je m'envole avec lui et Toya vers les Philippines pour visiter ses usines. Ensuite, il n'aura pas le choix d'avouer que j'ai raison. Il m'a promis que si j'avais raison, il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour améliorer ses usines et empêcher les enfants d'y travailler!

Tout le monde sauta de joie dans les bras de Sakura. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les voitures et Eriol alla porter l'héritier Li vers sa demeure. Tomoyo resta derrière avec Sakura.

**Tomoyo** : Et bien, même si tu as parfois des idées saugrenues, on peut dire que celle-ci a assez bien fonctionné!

**Sakura** : Oui, et j'en suis bien heureuse.


	8. Confirmation

Allo!

Je suis de retour avec la suite. Enfin certains diront… alors que d'autres, j'en sais vraiment rien! Alors, est-ce que Shaolan va respecter sa promesse? C'est ce que nous allons voir.

**Lulu** : Merci beaucoup! Pour la cause de Sakura, je cherchais justement quelque chose qui affectais les gens. Surtout, je recherchais quelque chose qui soit considéré intolérable partout. Je crois bien que je l'ai trouvé et que j'ai misé juste!

* * *

Shaolan rentra chez lui et prétexta une sortie entre amis pour motiver son absence. Il avait juré de ne pas en parler et sa mère allait être du genre à poursuivre ses ravisseurs si elle apprenait la vérité.

Il retourna au travail le lendemain. Il reprit son poste comme si de rien n'était, mais il décida de faire quelques recherches avant de réserver les billets d'avion. Il n'avait surtout pas le goût de se faire avoir et de payer un voyage à ses ravisseurs pour rien. Ainsi, si cela n'était que manigances afin d'obtenir des vacances gratuites aux Philippines, il allait s'en rendre compte.

Sur l'heure du dîner, il se dirigea vers les archives. Personne n'allait remarquer son absence ni même le fait qu'il ait fouillé dans de vieux dossiers. Heureusement pour lui, sa mère ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui ce qui allait lui faciliter les choses.

Il trouva facilement le classeur contenant toutes les adresses des diverses entreprises avec qui la Li's Wear avait fait affaire au cours des dernières années. La liste était longue et Shaolan s'installa pour la lire. Il allait bientôt abandonner lorsqu'il tomba enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait.

**Shaolan** : _ Bon, elle avait raison. Nous faisons bien affaire avec deux compagnies aux Philippines. Maintenant, reste à savoir si ce qu'elle a dit était vrai. Ce peut toujours être une ruse pour avoir un voyage gratuit. _

Suite à cette preuve, Shaolan commença à organiser un plan pour faire valoir son voyage. Il ne pouvait évoquer la raison du voyage d'affaire puisque sa mère lui avait caché de façon évidente les relations que la compagnie entretenaient avec ces usines.

Le patron de la compagnie de vêtement était assis à son bureau toujours pris par l'élaboration de son plan lorsque sa mère entra dans le bureau. Il ne la vit pas au premier abord. Puis, le regard persistant de la femme l'extirpa de ses pensées.

**Shaolan** : Ah! Vous êtes là, mère. Je ne vous avais pas vu entrer.

**Yelan** : C'est bien ce que j'ai vu, mon fils. Je suis plutôt inquiète à votre sujet. Ces derniers temps, vous semblez très préoccupé.

**Shaolan** : Vous savez, ce n'est pas très facile pour moi de m'habituer à toutes ces nouvelles responsabilités.

**Yelan** : Je sais à quel point c'est exigeant. D'ailleurs, avec tout ce remue-ménage ces derniers temps, cela doit être encore plus dur pour vous. Vous êtes arrivé à un bien mauvais moment.

**Shaolan** : Mais heureusement pour moi, tout semble s'être calmé ces derniers temps.

**Yelan** : Hélas, je crains que ce ne soit que le calme avant la tempête.

La femme s'approcha de son fils et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle le regarda avec un regard protecteur avant de continuer à parler.

**Yelan** : Vous me semblez encore bien fatigué. Shaolan, depuis le début, vous avez fait de l'excellent boulot et je songeais peut-être à vous donner quelques jours de répit.

**Shaolan** : Quelle excellente idée mère! Je crois qu'une semaine loin de tout ce stress me ferait terriblement de bien.

**Yelan** : Parfait. Vous pourrez prendre congé à partir de jeudi.

**Shaolan** : Merci beaucoup mère. Vous ne savez pas quel est mon soulagement.

**Yelan** : Mais voyons, c'est normal.

Yelan se retira alors que Shaolan faisait son possible pour retenir un cri de joie.

**Shaolan** : _ Enfin une chose de réglée. Je devrais remercier Kami-sama de m'accorder une telle chance. Je n'aurais jamais cru m'en sortir aussi facilement._

Shaolan cherche l'annuaire téléphonique dans son bureau. Il s'empara ensuite du combiné et signala le numéro de la résidence des Kinomotos. On répondit presqu'immédiatement au téléphone. Shaolan reconnu la voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

**Shaolan** : Mademoiselle Kinomoto je présume?

**Sakura** : C'est bien elle. Que me désirez-vous?

**Shaolan** : Mais vous inviter en voyage ma chère.

**Sakura** : M. Li? Est-ce bien vous?

**Shaolan** : Oui, et je voulais vous dire que nous partirons vers les Philippines ce jeudi. Alors faites en sorte d'être prête.

**Sakura** : Euh... Oui, je vais être prête.

Sakura raccrocha le téléphone encore légèrement surprise. Elle retourna dans le salon et s'écrasa sur le canapé sous le regard interrogateur de sa meilleure amie et de Yukito. Malgré le regard insistant de ses amis, Sakura ne parlait toujours pas.

**Tomoyo** : Sakura, sors un peu de ta bulle.

**Yukito** : Qui était-ce au téléphone pour te mettre dans un tel état?

**Sakura** : Shaolan Li pour m'annoncer que nous partions pour les Philippines jeudi.

**Yukito** : Il a fait plutôt vite. Je ne pensais pas que vous partiriez avant encore quelques semaines.

**Tomoyo** : On peut dire que c'est un homme de parole. Il a l'air d'avoir tenu sa promesse.

**Sakura** : Je le croirais quand je le verrais. D'ici-là, j'ai plusieurs choses à faire, comme avertir mon frère de ce voyage.

**Yukito** : Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

**Sakura** : Non, je crois que ça va aller.

Elle se releva et pris un plateau avec quelques grignotines. Elle monta d'un pas lent les larges escaliers cherchant les bons mots pour expliquer la situation à son frère. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer et ouvrit finalement la porte de la chambre de son frère.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis leur retour. Sakura ne savait pas trop si elle devait se réjouir du fait qu'il ne passait plus ses journées dans son lit ou bien s'inquiéter. Il avait l'air sain d'esprit, mais pourtant, ce pouvait être le calme avant la tempête.

**Sakura** : Euh, Toya? Je t'ai apporté quelque chose à grignotter.

**Toya** : Umm... Mets ça là.

Il désigna un endroit sans trop regarder tout en continuant à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

**Sakura** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

**Toya** : Rien de spécial.

Sakura s'approcha du bureau de son frère et l'espionna par-dessus son épaule. Il peignait un paysage. Quoi que le dessin fut for harmonieux, il était sombre et triste.

**Sakura** : C'est très joli.

**Toya** : Ce qui importe n'est pas la beauté, mais les émotions du tableau.

**Sakura** : Tu as raison. Écoute Toya, je voudrais parler de quelque chose d'important avec toi.

**Toya** : Mais je t'écoute.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Sakura se tenait toujours derrière lui et pas une fois il ne l'avait regardé.

**Sakura** : On ne dirait pas que tu écoutes. À vrai dire, on dirait que je ne suis même pas dans ta chambre.

Sur ce, Toya pivota et regarda sa soeur avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**Toya** : Comment pourrais-je manquer un kanjiuu lorsqu'il est dans une pièce?

**Sakura** : Grrr... C'est pas le temps de rire. Ce que j'ai à dire est important!

Toya se tenait toujours là, tout sourire. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sakura fut un tantinet soit peu rassurée à propos de l'état de son frère.

**Sakura** : Et bien, j'avais fait un accord avec M. Li en ce qui concerne les enfants exploités. Comme il a encore de la difficulté à croire ce qui se passe là-bas, il a décidé qu'on ferait un voyage, toi, moi et lui aux Philippines et que si tu avais raison, il ferait tout en œuvre pour améliorer les conditions de travail.

Sakura avait dit tout ça d'un seul trait de peur de perdre le fil de sa pensée si jamais Toya l'interrompait. Son frère la regarda d'un air étonné. Puis il sourit à la manière d'un grand frère.

**Toya** : Tu sais à quel point tu peux être fantastique? Tu as toujours fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour m'aider et toutes ces promesses que tu m'as faites, tu les réalises peu à peu.

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et l'étreignit le plus fort qu'il pu sans toutefois lui faire mal. Il ajouta ensuite d'une voix douce un peu pour lui-même.

**Toya** : Le garçon qui mériteras ton cœur sera bien chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi. Mais il est mieux d'être bien parce que sinon, je ne le laisserais jamais t'approcher.

Sakura se défit de l'étreinte et regarda son aîné en souriant. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre pour aller rejoindre les autres au rez-de-chaussée. Voyant son visage radieux, ils se doutèrent que le ténébreux avait bien accueilli la nouvelle.

**Sakura** : Tout est parfait, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire mes bagages et enfin attendre de partir. Espérons que tout se déroulera bien.

**Tomoyo **: Avec toi, ça n'a pas le choix. Tu sais comment t'y prendre pour avoir ce que tu veux.

**Sakura** : Ne dit dont pas ça. On pourrait donner un autre sens à tes paroles!

Les deux filles rirent aux éclats. L'atmosphère était enfin détendue et ça faisait longtemps qu'une telle harmonie n'avait pas eu lieu dans la demeure des Kinomotos.

**Yukito** : Ton frère a bien pris la nouvelle?

**Sakura** : Très bien même. Je crois qu'il est sur la bonne voie pour s'en sortir.

**Yukito** : Je l'espère bien. Je vais aller le rejoindre.

Tomoyo attendit que Yukito sorte de la salle avant d'être plus sérieuse avec Sakura.

**Tomoyo** : Es-tu sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'attrapes dans tout ça?

**Sakura** : Oui, je le crois. Mais si jamais tu es inquiète, tu pourras toujours m'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport.

**Tomoyo** : Oui, je me sentirais plus en confiance comme ça. Et pour toi, es-tu prête psychologiquement à voir ce que tu risques de voir là-bas.

**Sakura** : Ce serait dur de l'être plus. Tu sais, j'ai entendu tous les récits de mon frère et je me suis bien documentée sur internet. Je me prépare au pire. As-tu d'autres inquiétudes maman?

Le ton de Sakura se faisait bien léger sous l'importance de la conversation. Pourtant, Tomoyo savait qu'elle écoutait attentivement ses conseils.

**Tomoyo** : Une dernière chose. Fait bien attention à toi. Et prend garde à Li. Je sais qu'on ne peut contrôler son coeur, mais ce garçon à la réputation d'être un coureur de jupons de la pire espèce.

**Sakura** : Franchement Tomoyo! Il n'est pas du tout mon genre. Et en plus, tu me vois réellement avec un fils de riche?

**Tomoyo** : Pas vraiment, mais on ne sait jamais.

**Sakura** : Tomoyo, cesse de t'inquiéter comme ça pour moi. Je suis une grande fille et je peux me débrouiller seule. D 'ailleurs, ce type est trop arrogant pour qu'il puisse me plaire.

Et les filles continuèrent leur conversation jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.


	9. C'est un départ

Bon, premièrement, désolé pour le retard. Ces derniers temps, j'ai quelques problèmes niveau personnel et je dois les régler avant de pouvoir écrire. En plus, avec la préparation à mes examens, ça ne me donne plus trop le temps de réfléchir.

Mais ne vous inquiété pas, d'ici la mi-octobre, je vous promet qu'il y aura un nouveau chapitre pour mes deux fics! Bonne lecture!

**Elo-chan** : Et bien la voici la suite! Désolé pour le retard comme j'ai dit plus haut!

**Flower** : Et bien, c'est ce que j'appelle un message clair net et précis. Bien sur que je vais continuer à l'écrire!

* * *

Sakura avait finalement fait ses bagages la veille du départ. D'ailleurs, elle les avait finis à 3 heures du matin. Ce qui fit que bien entendu, elle se leva en retard pour partir. Son frère fit de son mieux pour réveiller sa soeur, mais elle dormait dure comme une bûche. Finalement, elle se leva et dû partir sans même avoir pu déjeuné.

Elle arriva à l'aéroport un peu grincheuse. Là-bas, comme prévu, l'attendais Tomoyo. Sakura s'efforçât alors d'être d'humeur un peu plus souriante. Tomoyo toujours inquiète donna ses derniers conseils à Sakura.

**Sakura** : Tu as fini maintenant? Je peux m'en aller en paix?

**Tomoyo** : Mais oui! Mais enfin, comprends-moi. Je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie.

**Sakura** : Tu es toute pardonnée. Je suis sûre que je serais comme toi si tu partais à ma place.

**Tomoyo** : Tu sais, j'avais invité les garçons à venir pour ton départ, mais malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas. Eriol est parti dans sa famille pour la semaine et Takashi allait revoir le juge de paix aujourd'hui.

**Sakura** : Ce n'est pas bien grave, l'important c'est que tu sois là!

**Personne **: Que c'est beau à voir une si grande amitié !

Sakura se retourna pour faire place à l'intrus. Shaolan s'était insimisé dans leur conversation et il avait tout entendu. Sakura s'enragea lorsqu'elle le vit et son humeur bougonne du matin n'y arrangeait rien.

**Sakura** : Non mais? Ça va pas? Ça ne se fais pas d'écouter les conversations des autres! C'est personnel! Et en plus, cela ne fait que prouver votre manque de savoir-vivre.

Sakura pompait de plus en plus alors que devant elle, le jeune homme se retenait pour ne pas rire.

**Shaolan** : Mademoiselle Kinomoto, loin de moi l'idée d'écouter des paroles de si grande intimité entre vous et votre amie. Je venais seulement vous dire que si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous allez manquer votre vol et je n'y serais en rien responsable. Et juste un petit mot en passant pour vous dire à quel point vous êtes jolie lorsque vous êtes fâchée!

Sakura s'enragea encore plus sous le rire sonore de Shaolan. Elle pris trois grands respires et se retourna vers Tomoyo.

**Sakura** : Comme tu l'as entendu de la bouche de cet ingrat, je dois partir. Fait bien attention à toi!

Et les deux filles s'étreignirent avant de partir chacune de leurs côtés. Sakura alla prendre son sac à main et averti son frère qu'ils devaient maintenant partir. Shaolan l'attendait tranquillement pour lui donner son billet. Elle lui arrachât des mains pour le donner à l'hôtesse. Suivie de son frère, elle monta à bord et chercha son siège. Elle était près du hublot. En fait, un seul banc l'y en séparait. De l'autre côté, son frère était assis avec un air anxieux sur le visage.

**Sakura** : Ne t'inquiète pas, le voyage va bien se passer.

**Toya** : Si seulement je m'inquiétais pour cela. En fait, c'est plutôt lorsque l'avion sera enfin posé que les choses me semblent être les pires.

**Sakura** : Ça aussi je suis sûre que ça va bien aller. Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive?

**Toya** : Beaucoup de choses, ma chère sœur. Mais enfin, ne t'en fais pas trop pour ça.

**Sakura** : Je suis très confiante que tout va bien aller.

Quelqu'un s'excusa auprès de Toya afin de pouvoir aller s'asseoir à son banc. Sakura leva les yeux pour voir qui allait être son autre voisin pour le voyage. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt qu'elle reconnu les cheveux bruns en bataille du garçon qui s'installait allègrement à son côté. Elle se retourna pour regarder son frère.

**Sakura** : Oh, ça y est! Je sais ce qui peut mal aller maintenant.

**Syaoran** : Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais réserver des sièges séparés de ceux de mes invités? Ce ne serait pas très poli de ma pars.

**Sakura** : La politesse inclut aussi le fait qu'on ne doive parler que lorsqu'on nous adresse la parole.

Elle se pencha pour parler à son frère.

**Sakura **: S'il te plaît, change de place avec moi.

**Toya** : Il n'en ai pas question. C'était ton plan, alors arrange-toi avec les inconvénients! Et puis, j'avoue que de vous voir vous quereller me fait rire.

Sakura se retourna visiblement frustrée de la réponse de son grand frère qu'elle aurait aimé un peu plus compréhensif. Syaoran fixa la jeune fille avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était vraiment belle comme ça. Et en plus, il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien les filles qui savaient ce qu'elles voulaient.

**Syaoran** : _Mais à quoi je pense. Elle est bien trop air bête pour qu'elle puisse m'intéresser. Je ne serais même pas capable de la supporter en tant qu'amie. Elle ne sourie jamais et rien n'a l'air de faire son affaire. Un peu comme mère, mais encore plus froide._

Le vol se passa bien assez vite pour Sakura. Elle ne parla presque pas au PDG de la Li's Wear du voyage, si ce n'était que pour s'engueuler. Les trois débarquèrent de l'avion et Syaoran regarda sa montre.

**Syaoran** : Bon, étant donné l'heure, nous serions peut-être mieux de prendre une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit. Comme cela, nous allons être bien en forme pour partir à l'aventure demain matin.

**Sakura** : Bonne idée. Je meurs de faim.

**Toya** : Pas très étonnant, Kajiuu.

**Sakura **(chuchotant) : Toya! Surtout pas en face de Syaoran.

**Syaoran** : Je vais aller appeler un taxi. Je reviens tout de suite

Sakura resta derrière avec son frère. Elle se tourna vers celui-ci et le considéra attentivement.

**Sakura** : _Bien sûr, il a l'air un peu plus en forme qu'avant. Mais va-t-il vraiment bien? Je l'espère sincèrement. Enfin, je crois que je vais connaître ce qu'il pense vraiment que demain lorsque nous serons en face des usines..._

**Toya** : Sakura... Youhou, sors de la lune. Le taxi ne nous attendra pas.

**Sakura** : Ah, euh oui, j'arrive.

Sakura couru vers le taxi toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Elle suivait les garçons comme un zombie sans vraiment faire attention à tout ce qu'ils disaient. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres et ça n'intéressait pas vraiment Sakura. Syaoran demanda une chambre à la réception et ils y montèrent. Sakura posa sa valise sur le sol et jeta finalement un oeil sur sa chambre.

**Sakura** : Deux lits doubles? Pourquoi?

**Syaoran** : Encore une fois, très chère, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que vous auriez le luxe d'avoir une chambre pour vous seule? Nous allons tous dormir dans la même chambre.

**Sakura** : Vous vous trompez si vous pensez que je vais dormir avec vous.

**Syaoran** (rigolant) : Avec votre frère dans la même chambre, vous n'y pensez pas?

**Toya** : Arrête de t'énerver, Sakura. Syaoran nous a déjà demandé si ça dérangeais dans le taxi.

**Sakura** (détournant les yeux) : Ah... bon.

**Toya** : Je vais partager le lit avec toi, à moins que ça ne te dérange.

**Sakura** : Non, pas du tout. Tout sauf lui.

Syaoran se contenta de faire un sourire à cette remarque. Il appréciait de plus en plus le caractère de Sakura. Il savait bien que ça ne servait à rien de répliquer, ça ne ferait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Il fût bien tenté de le faire étant donné que Sakura était plutôt belle lorsqu'elle était fâchée, mais il aurait tout donné en ce moment pour la voir sourire, ne serait-ce que cinq secondes.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Sakura restant dans son coin à écouter la télévision avec son frère pendant que Syaoran lisait. La jeune fille bâilla rapidement aux corneilles et se retira pour aller se coucher. Toya suivit peu de temps après.

Il était maintenant très tard dans la nuit et Syaoran ne s'était toujours pas couché. Toya se leva et se dirigea vers la lumière. Syaoran était debout sur le balcon et regardait le ciel.

**Toya** : Vous allez bien?

**Syaoran** : Oui, tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux.

**Toya** : Tu ne te couches pas?

**Syaoran** : Non, depuis quelques temps, je ne dors pas très bien.

**Toya** : Je te comprends, moi aussi c'est comme ça. Quelle est ta raison?

**Syaoran** : Bof, c'est plutôt stressant d'être l'héritier des Li. On doit toujours être parfait et ne jamais se montrer faible. Mais je commence à m'habituer à ça. Mon problème, c'est que je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que je voulais faire ça de ma vie.

**Toya** : Je te comprends, ça doit être bizarre de penser que notre vie est déjà toute tracée. Alors, le seul conseil que je peux te donner c'est qu'on peut toujours décider de notre destin.

**Syaoran** : Je tenterais de m'en souvenir. Et toi, pour quelle raison es-tu debout à cette heure?

**Toya** : Tu connais déjà mon histoire. C'est depuis ce temps que j'ai de la difficulté à dormir. Cependant, je dois dire que ça c'est beaucoup amélioré grâce aux efforts de ma sœur. Elle fait tout pour m'aider depuis toujours, mais je crois que je vais être mieux quand je vais savoir que j'ai vraiment pu aider à améliorer les conditions de vie des enfants de ces usines.

**Syaoran** : Ta sœur a l'air d'être quelqu'un de vraiment bien.

**Toya** : Oui, elle est formidable. Elle serait prête à tout pour aider quelqu'un qu'elle aime. Mais toi aussi tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

**Syaoran** : N'exagère pas, quand même.

**Toya** : Franchement, ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui ferais ça.

**Syaoran** : Tu as peut-être raison... mais peut-être que j'ai fait ça aussi pour me changer les idées un peu. Voir autres choses que ma prison dorée.

**Toya** : Peu importe, je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher avant que le soleil ne se lève. Je sens que la journée va être longue.

**Syaoran** : Bonne idée, bonne nuit.


	10. La visite

Bonjour!

Après une longue absence, me voici pour la suite. En fait, j'attendais de suivre une conférence portant justement sur l'exploitation des enfants et une autre sur les droits de la personne bafoués dans le monde. Donc, maintenant, je suis encore mieux informée qu'avant concernant le sujet.

**MimiNat** : Merci pour ton commentaire!

**akane-shan** : L'évolution continue, mais les sentiments entre les deux vont-ils éclores? Je ne suis même pas sûre encore du résultat.

**Sacham Dragon Priestess **: Ummm… Aurais-tu mis la main sur mon synopsis? Parce qu'il y a des bouts de ce que tu as dit qui ressemble étrangement à ce que je planifiais… Mais bon, tu le sauras quand je serais rendue à les écrire. Merci pour ton commentaire sur mon style d'écriture aussi

* * *

La nuit avait été courte pour le jeune héritier Li. Il ne pouvait pas dire exactement combien de temps il avait passé à l'extérieur, mais dû au changement dans la couleur du ciel, il devait bien s'être écouler au moins 2 heures.

Plusieurs choses l'embêtaient. L'idée d'un futur qui ne lui ressemblait pas ne l'enchantait guère. C'est à reculons qu'il avait appris la nouvelle qu'il serait le nouveau PDG de la Li's wear. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était se sauver le plus loin possible. Mais, ce n'était pas vraiment une façon mature de régler ses problèmes que de fuir. De plus, il voulait aider Toya, mais que pouvait-il faire exactement? Même si toute son histoire s'avérait être vrai, pouvait-il vraiment aider ces enfants?

**Syaoran** : _Ils s'imaginent que parce que je suis PDG, je peux changer le monde… mais si au moins c'était moi qui prenais les décisions. En réalité, je ne fais pas grand chose…_

Après avoir contempler de fond en comble son inaction, il décida qu'il était meilleur pour lui d'aller dormir. Pourtant, le sommeil n'avait pas été aussi réparateur que ce qu'il pensait. Incapable de se rendormir, il décida qu'il était meilleur pour lui de se lever.

Sakura dormait toujours. Toya semblait un peu plus de bonne humeur qu'auparavant. Syaoran regarda sa montre. Déjà 9h. Ils devaient partir vite s'ils voulaient aller visiter l'usine avant la fin de la journée. Syaoran se leva et alla en direction de la jeune fille pour la réveiller.

**Toya** : Fait attention, elle n'est pas du genre à être de bonne humeur en se réveillant.

Syaoran remarqua à ce moment qu'un œil de la jeune fille s'était ouvert. Elle était éveillée mais elle voulait faire la grâce matinée… Syaoran savait quoi faire pour la sortir du lit.

**Syaoran** : Premièrement, je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller doucement avec elle. Ensuite, comme si elle était le genre de fille à être tout simplement de bonne humeur. D'après moi, tout ce qu'elle doit faire c'est critiquer.

Sur ce, la jeune fille se leva, et visiblement, elle était de mauvaise humeur. Elle lança un regard vers le jeune Li. Celui-ci ne remarqua rien, ou du moins, il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Le regard fût arrêter par un rire sonore dans la pièce. Sakura se retourna pour voir son grand frère qui trouvait la situation bien drôle.

**Toya** : À ce que je vois, le petit monstre est prêt à faire des siennes ce matin!

Sakura paru encore plus fâchée sur le moment. Puis, son regard s'adoucit s'apercevant que son frère avait l'air d'aller mieux. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu l'appeler petit monstre. Elle reprit un air sérieux avant de se retourné vers l'intrus qui voulait la tirer du lit.

**Sakura** : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous de si bon matin, monsieur Li?

**Syaoran** : Oh… Mais il fallait bien tirer la princesse de ce sommeil éternel. Dire que j'étais prêt à faire un prince charmant de moi et à vous réveiller d'un baiser comme dans tous ces contes.

**Sakura** : Mais rassurez-vous, mon cher monsieur Li, il n'y a absolument rien de charmant chez vous.

**Syaoran** : Vous m'en voyez navré.

Sakura leva les yeux vers le ciel, exaspérée par la conduite de celui qui devait l'accompagner pendant ce périple. Le voyage s'annonçait vraiment long.

**Syaoran** : Sérieusement, si nous ne partons pas dans une demi-heure, nous ne pourrons pas aller à l'usine en question aujourd'hui.

Sur ce, Sakura se leva en tout hâte et se prépara. Une brosse à dent dans la bouche, une main tenant un peigne et l'autre une paire de bas, elle courait partout dans la chambre d'hôtel.

**Toya** : Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je disais qu'elle n'était pas une personne du matin.

**Syaoran** : Oui, je comprends même pourquoi tu disais qu'elle était un monstre.

Si les yeux de Sakura pouvaient lancer des couteaux, Syaoran aurait probablement été mort à la minutes où il se retourna pour voir la jeune fille. Elle ne semblait pas trouver la blague drôle.

**Syaoran** : _Non, franchement, je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu lui trouver. Elle est beaucoup trop susceptible._

Quelques minutes plus tard et le groupe était prêt à partir. En fait, il s'agissait de prendre un petit autobus de campagne pour se rendre dans la ville de Cebu. Ensuite, il fallait marcher environ une demi-heure dans un sol boueux pour enfin arriver à cet atelier de misère. Le trajet à lui seul constituait un enfer.

La bâtisse était enfin à portée de vue. Bientôt, Syaoran allait savoir si la famille Kinomoto avait été honnête avec lui, où bien si tout cela faisait parti d'un plan visant à avoir des vacances payées.

La tension venait d'augmenté d'un cran dans le groupe. Chacun attendait avec impatience le moment d'entrer dans cette usine. Chacun appréhendait ce moment. Toya à cause de ses vieux souvenirs et les deux autres s'imaginaient qu'ils avaient été piégé. Enfin, la porte se tenait devant eux. Tous retenaient leur souffle. Syaoran poussa la porte et les trois pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

Au début, personne n'y vît grand chose. L'éclairage ambiant étant plus faible que la lumière du soleil, les trois ne voyaient absolument rien à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux, plusieurs personnes chuchotaient, quelqu'un leur criait après… Les yeux des visiteurs commençaient à s'acclimater à la noirceur de la pièce. Ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent sans voix.

Des machines à coudre industrielles vieilles d'environ 50 ans. Il devait y en avoir une centaine. Elles fonctionnaient toutes, mais on ne voyait personne les opérer. Puis, une petite tête fît son apparition. L'enfant trottinait entre chaque machine, ramassant les précieux morceaux de vêtements cousus dans un panier visiblement trop grand et trop lourd pour lui.

**Homme** : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? C'est un terrain privé. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour des touristes.

**Syaoran** : Oh, mais nous ne sommes pas des touristes. Je suis venu m'assurer que tout allait bien dans mes usines.

**Homme** : Dans vos usines?

**Syaoran** : Ah, désolé. Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je suis Li Syaoran, le nouveau PDG de la Li's Wear.

L'homme se recula un peu. Il semblait être très nerveux maintenant.

**Homme** : Um… Et bien, vous pouvez vous promener, Monsieur Li.

Il fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre. Il marcha le plus calmement qu'il put entre les rangés. Ses yeux se posèrent sur chaques travailleurs. Pas un travailleur ne devait avoir plus de douze ans. Les plus jeunes servaient à désobstruer les machines, parce qu'ils avaient des petites mains. Les plus vieux étaient maigres, avaient l'air malades et surtout, ils avaient de multiples cicatrices. Elles provenaient probablement d'accident de travail.

Syaoran serrait ses poings. La rage montait en lui de voir des enfants dans un tel état. Les deux Kinomotos aussi sentaient ce sentiment. Le jeune homme se retourna et alla trouver le superviseur.

**Syaoran** : Je crois qu'il serait temps que vos employés prennent une petite pause.

**Homme** : Je crois qu'ils sont parfaitement bien comme ils sont.

**Syaoran** : Vous ne m'avez pas bien compris. Je crois qu'il est temps que vos employés prennent une pause.

Le garçon faisait attention pour bien mettre de l'emphase sur chaque mot qu'il disait. Le superviseur sembla tout à coup très nerveux. Il ne se fît pas prier et cria à tous qu'il était temps de prendre un 15 minutes de pause.

Les enfants semblaient très surpris au début. Jamais auparavant on ne leur avait permis de prendre une pause pendant le travail. C'était assez inhabituel comme traitement. Mais ils en profitèrent tous pour aussitôt aller dehors. C'était encore des enfants. Même si le travail les avaient fait murir un peu plus tôt, ils voulaient jouer. Tous dévisagèrent les étrangers. Ils voyaient peu de personnes à l'usine. Un garçon s'arrêta. Il avait l'air d'être un des plus agés parmi le groupe. Il regarda attentivement le visage de Toya avant de parler.

**Garçon** : Monsieur Toya? C'est bien vous?

**Toya** : Mais bien sûr que c'est moi. Toi, tu dois être Norihiro?

**Norihiro** : Oui, c'est bien ça. Vous vous souvenez de moi!

Le sourire sur le visage du garçon était radieux. Il prit son ancien superviseur par la main et l'entraîna dehors.

**Norihiro** : Je savais que vous alliez tenir votre promesse.

**Toya** : Bien sûr. Tu sais bien que j'aurais tout fait pour revenir vous voir un peu.

Syaoran les suivi à l'extérieur. Sakura était déjà avec les enfants. Elle jouait à la marelle avec eux. Tous les enfants semblaient être attirés par celle-ci. Elle souriait, donnait des bonbons aux enfants et s'occupaient de chacun d'eux. Le sourire qu'elle avait à ce moment était certainement une des plus belles choses que Syaoran avait vu depuis bien des années.

**Syaoran** : Tu as bien raison, ta sœur est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle.

**Toya** : Oui. Elle a vraiment un don avec les enfants.

Les enfants retournèrent à leur travail plus souriant que jamais. Ils avaient un peu plus d'espoir que la vie leur réservait un sort meilleur. Sakura se retourna pour voir que les deux autres la regardaient.

**Sakura** : Vous avez bientôt fini de me regarder comme ça? Quoi? J'ai un bouton sur le front?

Les yeux chocolats se levèrent vers le ciel. Elle était redevenue elle-même. Vraiment insupportable cette fille!

**Syaoran** : Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de retourner à l'hôtel. Nous reviendrons faire un tour demain.

Le visage de Sakura s'illumina à la pensée qu'elle allait encore revoir les enfants. Elle pensait déjà à ce qu'elle allait leur apporter.


End file.
